


even if it means we shatter, i just wanna be close to you

by stellarisms



Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Hybrids, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Snarky Elves, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolves, and wowkwan are dancing around each other, in which chan is so done with all these idiots who are older and therefore supposed to be SMARTER, not literally (maybe next time i write them)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms
Summary: (But despite all that people laud The Mad Squad for, despite his potential physical strength, Sehyoon is afraid.Afraid that he’s been reading all the signs wrong, that they’ve only gotten as close as they have over the last year because of common cause and easy friendship.Sehyoon is afraid-- because accepting as Byeongkwan is of everyone who comes his way, Sehyoon knows his heart can barely take the thought of rejection, let alone the thought of being wrong.)
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	even if it means we shatter, i just wanna be close to you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we're meant to be (this is one thing i know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412428) by [stellarisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms). 



> same universe as the fic (in the 366 collection) before this - only. New Fandom!
> 
> had a lot of fun writing this disaster wolf pup and the foxy apple of his eye. def didnt expect this to be my first fic in this fandom (more to come though!! pinky promise...i adore these boys) but lol yeah anyway this was a fun romp! will maybe write a follow-up featuring the Aftermath + bk's answer(s) (n ' u ')n time will tell
> 
> for musical insp + the song they were dancing to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyvmIZNwRlw + https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_siPsYfSp7k

"Is it just my imagination, or are you...getting taller?"

"Am I?" Byeongkwan's ears perk up. "Fox Spirits aren't supposed to grow past their Coming Of Age, though?"

"I know," Sehyoon replies. He knows because Byeongkwan told him. Byeongkwan's...not quite frowning, because he'd sooner start pouting if he's perturbed. But he doesn't look pleased. "You told me, but...is it your posture, maybe?"

They're getting closer to the club, based on how Donghun rounds the corners more slowly.

They'll pass the barrier threshold to reach Landlocked soon.

One head tilt later (which is one habit of his Sehyoon finds  _ absolutely fucking adorable  _ \- he bites his tongue to keep from commenting), Byeongkwan sits up a little straighter in his seat than before.

When he smiles, it's with his mouth hanging open and canines prominent; he's pleased  **now** . 

Like Sehyoon figured out a puzzle laid out in front of him after an hour of searching for the last few pieces.

Sehyoon isn't a stranger to solving puzzles or Fox Spirits, but Byeongkwan is--

"Maaaaaaybe." A mystery, really, how a flash of teeth - and tummy, when Byeongkwan stretches and gets the edge of his jacket caught by his seatbelt - is all it takes to remind him of how dangerous Kim Byeongkwan really is. "Guess we'll have to check when we get out of the car."

\--Dangerous, indeed.

His mouth falls shut - Sehyoon hears Yuchan snigger behind him something about "wolves catching flies' - and the rest of their car ride is quiet.

Sehyoon's mind isn't, though.

And - if it's not just his imagination - he can see Byeongkwan glancing over at him every so often while they go back to sharing earphones again.

(Sehyoon doesn't look back, choosing to stare out the window to his left instead.)

* * *

“Okay-- Confession Time!” Yuchan’s lanky frame is all Sehyoon can concentrate on, especially when he all but  **crashes** into Sehyoon’s side when he leans in to talk. “What th’ hell is up with you and BK-hyung? Lately, the two of you’ve been reaaaaaaaal cozy. What’s goin’ on with that? Huh?”

“What?” Sehyoon yells over the pumping bass - and not for lack of understanding, either. He heard damn well what Yuchan said. 

Wanting to acknowledge what was said…

That’s a different story.

“I  _ said _ ,” huffs Yuchan, two shots in and more than a little loose-tongued, “are y’flirting with our Foxy Hyung, or am I lookin’ to play cupid in all th’ wrong places?”

Kang Yuchan - half-elf, probably (definitely) older than he looks, Sehyoon’s baby brother from another mother since the day he joined The Mad Squad - is incredibly intelligent.

The problem is, as Sehyoon knows about intelligent people and archers, Yuchan has several Achilles’ heels.

One: he can’t take more than a few shots of alcohol before he’s  _ smashed _ .

Two: he’s the type of person with no interest in relationships apart from other people’s.

Three: he is, by far, the nosiest person Sehyoon’s ever known.

“Channie,” Sehyoon’s grateful for the youngest’s inebriation and the poor lighting in the club, “how the hell is asking if he’s gotten taller flirting with him?”

Yuchan tosses his drink back, his head back, and shrieks.

“Dude!” Their bird-boned maknae trills, knocking knees with Sehyoon. “Forget ’bout what you said-- you shoulda seen the way you were  **lookin’** at him! Haven’t seen a guy that gone for someone since Jun-hyung saw Donghunnie-hyung pull himself outta the swimming pool when we first met him…’n that’s sayin’ something, ’cause Donghunnie-hyung didn’t even have a shirt on--!”

Normally, Sehyoon isn’t quick to anger.

He’s more than slightly irritated, though, to be stuck playing babysitter while Junhee does covert investigation via chatting up the locals, Donghun sneaks around to listen for clues on the Pied Piper’s whereabouts, and Byeongkwan gets ready to perform.

When he growls, it’s paired with Magic and with intent-- 

_ Cut that shit out, if you know what’s good for you. _

Yuchan yelps.

He shrinks back.

He looks more shameful puppy than towering Elvhen-blood now.

Sehyoon, for his part, feels his anger fading as fast as it flared.

He sinks back onto the barstool with a huff, letting the enhancement spell dissipate into the tense atmosphere. 

“Look,” Sehyoon sighs. “I’m not trying to act any different around him. But...it’s not my imagination, is it?” His shoulders are less stiff, once their barstool neighbors go back to their conversations and stop giving him nervous looks. “That Byeongkwannie’s been....extra physical with everyone lately. Not just me. Clingy, almost.”

Yuchan...blinks.

“Has he been clingier with me?” It’s with gravity, like he’s  _ sober _ , that Yuchan answers back. “I haven’t really noticed a difference.”

Sehyoon, even if it’s unreasonable, feels panicked.

“W-Wait. What do you mean ‘you haven’t’--?”

“I’m saying--” Yuchan pouts when he’s annoyed, but it doesn’t affect Sehyoon the same way as Byeongkwan does. “--I get free cuddles from all of you on the daily, ‘specially from the Group Dads, ’n I know what all four of you act like...so if I’m telling you he’s extra Extra with you, then trust me on it?”

It. Has to be his imagination.

Just...imagination.

Sehyoon knows it’s not. 

It can’t be... _ just _ .

(But despite all that people laud The Mad Squad for, despite his potential physical strength, Sehyoon is afraid.

Afraid that he’s been reading all the signs wrong, that they’ve only gotten as close as they have over the last year because of common cause and easy friendship.

Sehyoon is afraid-- because accepting as Byeongkwan is of everyone who comes his way, Sehyoon knows his heart can barely take the thought of rejection, let alone the thought of being wrong.)

“I’ll...I believe you.” Yuchan seems pacified by that. Sehyoon does (tries to) smile when Yuchan takes his sleeve and fidgets with it. Back to normal interactions, back to shoving his feelings in a metaphorical box and tossing the key back under the bed. “Anyway, back to the mission. I guess. Byeongkwan and the other dancers should be out any minute--”

When the crowd gathered around the glass-paneled stage begins cheering, Sehyoon knows he’s right on cue.

* * *

_ O-Oh! Tonight it’s...Wonho and Shownu’s night, too? _

_ But it’s Friday! Wonnie’s not due to dance unless it’s Wednesdays or Saturdays, I thought? _

_ Come on, you know if H-ONE’s on DJ duty, it’s gotta be a Wonho night! And I saw the little shark pass by the bar...if boss man’s here, he’s always gonna send out his latest fave. _

_ You mean his main squeeze, right? Somebody spotted them walking hip to hip the last time Kihyun was in...I dunno who’s luckier. _

_ Whoaaaaaa, that’s the infamous Shownu? He’s super broad…!! Wonho might have some competition tonight~ _

_ Man oh man...doesn’t matter-- we’re in for a  _ **_performance_ ** _ tonight! _

* * *

The scattered chatter and commentary doesn’t faze Sehyoon.

Not in the slightest.

Least of all when he hauls a sputtering Yuchan (“Y-You’re gonna try for a front-row spot? Can’t I just stay by bar and hang with Jooheony-hyung? H-Hey, Sehni-hyung? Hello?! I’m talkin’ to you, ya know…!!”) to move through the crowd and make it toward the front.

When he gets to the stage’s edge, that’s when H-ONE fades and cuts off the song--

\--and the music  **_really_ ** hits hard.

  
  


It’s an upbeat track, mostly in a language Sehyoon doesn’t recognize, that’s on the menu for tonight.

Heavy on the electronic, steady in the beats, and - the chorus he can understand - full on attitude.

He knows Byeongkwan will own it.

Shownu and Wonho do, too, for the record-- and, granted, tonight’s the first time he’s seeing them dance.

But they put Byeongkwan in the center of their formation - the two broader men doing the choreo on either side of him - and it had to be a deliberate choice.

Genius, really, because anyone in the audience could focus on whoever they wanted.

Over all the hoorahs and the huzzah when it’s over (except not really, because Sehyoon knows they’ll always go by the rule of threes), Sehyoon stares at Byeongkwan catching his breath…

...and catches his eye.

Byeongkwan -- glistening brow, swept back fire-red hair, and heaving chest gleaming beneath the plunging lilac and blue silk v-neck he’s wearing-- looks right back at Sehyoon and, positively sparkling,  _ beams _ .

When he waves, winks, and blows a kiss, Sehyoon knows it’s not just his imagination.

When several spectators whirl around and Yuchan loudly teases him about his wolf ears springing free of his glamour - not to mention how they’re turning  **pink** \- Sehyoon doesn’t feel like he wants the ground to swallow him whole.

He wants--

(Twist, turn, stop, drop, and  _ grinding against open air while on one hand and both knees _ \--)

\--to be brave tonight. Later. Whenever they get back to their dorm.

He has a few questions to ask, after all.

All starting with  _ Are you _ ,  _ were you _ , and  _ can we _ , probably (definitely).

* * *

(Sehyoon knows - somehow, strangely, like the last few pieces have fallen into place in the landscape of his overactive, imaginative mind - that he doesn’t have to be so afraid of the answers anymore.)

  
  



End file.
